


Oakening Band: A Klein Oak Band Experience

by tppolis



Category: Klein Oak Band
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tppolis/pseuds/tppolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Band-fiction you've all been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening the Trombone master

It’s 3rd period, time for band. You walk through the commons door, the sun bright and high in the sky. You make your way to the… Orchestra hall? Oh yeah, the band hall was being rebuilt, and the band kids needed somewhere to do their thing. That means pushing out the orchestra kids to the commons. It was kind of satisfying, making the orchestra kids _actually_ homeless. Nothing against them, it’s just one of those things.

You continue walking into the hall. You’re greeted by the handsome and charismatic Mr. Rapaki. His singing voice is worthy of an Oscar, and perfect for band directing. You look over his shoulder to notice… Mr. Patterson? The only way you can describe his appearance is an impressive mix between Colonel Sanders and George Lucas. Everybody calls him “Colonel Sanders” anyways, as all they do is make puns about how everything is “finger licking good”. Little do you know, but everything was about to be this, “finger licking good”.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

You sit down in your seat, holding your trombone in your hands. The trombone was the most respected, powerful, and formidable instruments in the entire band. The depths of its abilities unknown to even the most learned of trombone masters. Considering you are nowhere near that kind of level anyways, you still have many, many things to learn.

Class begins. Rapaki steps up onto his podium, leading the band through some breathing exercises before moving into some F-Descending. He restarts a couple times, as some band students weren’t listening and tried to play Remington exercises. Your breathing began to become heavy as you felt an ominous presence approach. You could feel it in your bones, smell it on the air. The ability to fly airplanes, the mason jars, the lust for freshman girls. There was no doubt about it. It was Master Drew.

The Orchestra hall becomes dark, as a bright flash of smoke and light appears at the entrance. The silhouette of a very toned, male body, well versed in the ways of both band and choir appears, only to vanish, being replaced by a squad of freshman girls. One of them skates out of the smoke towards you on their trademarked three-wheeled skateboard. Before you can react, her razor wheels are inches away from your face. You blink as someone saves you in the nick of time. You open your eyes to realize your savior: Kevin, the resident Asian. He had struck the wheel with two fingers before flipping back into a defensive pose. “You have to stop! Master Drew has you under his hypnotic spell! Realize what you’re doing!” Though Kevin shouts to her, his warnings fall on deaf ears.

“Master Drew told me you would say that.” She puts both of her hands out to either side of her body, “And he said you’d be lying.” Kevin stands ready, gathering his chakra. The other band students start evacuating out of the back door. You can just stand there, clutching your trombone in your hand. You hear a clicking sound directly next to yourself. You look down to see your trombone begin… Transforming? Sheets of brass and silver move back and forth, rearranging themselves into a strange gun. Kevin notices the development, his eyes widening to white person level. “You! You’re obviously a master of Trombonism! Help me out here!” He holds out his hand, a fellow Asian from the French horn section throwing him his own trombone. It transforms almost instantly into a brass blade as it makes contact with his fingers. “We just need one more trombonist!” He flies forward, swiping towards the freshman girl to be blocked by the three-wheeled skateboard. Another student enters the fray, holding his own trombone. This one is Tim: the old one. He is a Junior as of this year, and you are only just a freshman. You assume your feelings of being vulnerable to Master Drew’s powers are part of the reason your trombone underwent its transformation. Tim stands between you and the currently fighting Kevin, “Just stand back, go with the others or something.” He turns back to the billowing cloud in the door, a couple more possessed girls emerging. He holds out his trombone, transforming it into a brass blade as well. It’s more of a broadsword in comparison to Kevin’s katana-like trombone. Both of them are swinging their blades and bodies around faster than your eyes can register.

In what felt like an instant, all three girls were incapacitated by the two. Kevin walks up to you, “It’s been so long since we’ve had another trombone master in our midst!” “Kevin! Now isn’t the time! We need to pursue Master Drew!” Tim is already standing in the cleared doorway, jumping into the open air. “Alright, Alright!” Kevin gives you a wave before quickly running out as well. You follow close behind, “Wait! Who is this Master Drew? What is a trombone master?” You inquire of the two. Tim turns to you, his trombone returning to its original form, “Master Drew is someone who has been trying to enslave and unite both the band and choir parties for years. It’s truly despicable.” Kevin continues for him, “He is a man of many talents and abilities, he is not to be underestimated.” They both put their trombones on their backs, somehow keeping them there with no kind of harness or tape. They quickly kneel down in response to someone behind you. A bald man of many years walks into the light: Mr. Clearwater, head band director. He is supposed to be the master of all band techniques, with special powers he has had since birth. “Tim. Kevin. We must pursue Master Drew at all costs.” He turns to you, “However, we will be sending a team of flute players, as they have been trained in this kind of reconnaissance. You two must focus your efforts on training this newfound trombone master.” Apparently trombone masters are something that doesn’t happen very often.

This is going to be an interesting day.


	2. rendevous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter

                You give your slide a little spritz from your spray bottle. It’s been three weeks since that day, the day Master Drew attacked, the day you learned you were a trombone master. Now, you’re sitting in a practice room, practicing your trombone playing. The directors had told you that you needed to ‘be at maximum performance’, in the inevitable case Master Drew were to return. You look up at your music. “Third movement of Bachtoven Holst?” What a generic name for a piece. You begin tooting away on your trombone at the piece. The last three weeks had been hard. Tim could only stand by for a few days to teach you a single technique before pursuing Master Drew. Apparently god himself switched Tim and Drew once before, giving Tim the upper hand, leading to a special connection of conflict, almost a rivalry. For the rest of the time up to the present, Kevin had stayed behind, training you in the ways of the trombone masters of this age, as well as some of those sick Asian moves.

                Your practice session is abruptly ended as some student comes up to the door, telling you that there is a new lead on Master Drew. Finally, you have been waiting forever to join Tim and Kevin on the front lines in the pursuit for Master Drew. You step out of the practice room, gathering yourself. You were still very new to this, trombone transformation and things of the kind. You walk out into the main hall to be greeted by Mr. Lewis. “Alright, how’s your day? Anyways, you will be accompanied by Kristian’s squad. They’ll show you where to go from here.” He walks back into the director’s office, joining the others in their daily routines.

                Kristian extends his fist towards you. He is a very tall and lanky individual, with glasses so thick they could probably block a sword, “You can call me Canada, everybody does.” You finish the fist-bump, having a moment of enlightenment. “We’re going to be heading to the Windrose district now, which means everybody stays on their toes. Let’s move out.” The group begins filing into an upper-classman’s car, in preparation for the trip. This was a good time to test out that technique Tim had given you. You take your trombone off of your back, holding it out in front of you. With some clanging and clacking, the trombone had become some kind of mechanical armor. You weren’t adept enough to cover your whole body, just some major muscle groups. You start to run alongside the car, each footstep pressing into the pavement, cracking on impact as you all race towards the location.

                Your group reaches the mouth of Windrose. It’s a very white looking neighborhood, a place where muggings wouldn’t be a normal occurrence. Canada’s squad exits the vehicle to follow you on foot, and you have already reverted your trombone back to its original form. Canada spoke up, “Our destination is a few blocks north of here, stay on your toes.” They all pull out their flutes like some kind of assassination weapon, although they clearly weren’t, it just looked cool. The group walks forward, wary of movement in the neighborhood. You stop as you hear a rustle in the bushes, readying yourself just as some ashy, blackened creature jumps from the bushes, pouncing on one of your teammates, killing them. “What are those?!” You stammer, looking at the very out-of-style shoes the creature is wearing. “That-” Canada said, “Is an ex-band student.” He holds his flute up to his lips, “This is what happens when someone who has been exposed to the power of band stops having it in their life. They become a monster.” You hold your trombone close to your body as Canada begins playing the flute. “Canadian Style: Syrupy Melody!” He played as syrup began to erupt from the end of his flute, wrapping the ex-band student in a quickly hardening coat. You remember something about this. Clearwater had told you about how some people are born with special musical abilities, depending on where they’re from, who they are, and who birthed them. You watch as the ex-band student begins to break out of the mold, only to have Kristian pour even more out of his flute. “Go ahead. We’ll hold it off. The meeting point is only a couple blocks north of here anyways.” You give a quick wave to the team as you run ahead towards the goal.

                You jump from rooftop to rooftop until you see it: the Eagle Lake. It’s a smaller, man-made lake with a park next to it. You jump down in front of the park, seeing Tim and Kevin crouching within the playset. You quickly sneak yourself into the playset before noticing a pack of ex-band students congregated around a picnic table. “What’s happening?” You whisper, looking out next to Tim. “Well,” He replies, “We need to get rid of those ex-band students.” He pulls out a trumpet, transforming it into a razor sharp throwing disk. ‘How is he able to use more than one instrument?!’ He reels back, releasing the disk from his hand, pulling off a successful triple bounce shot, piercing the heads of the three ex-band students. “Alright. It’s safer now.” The three of you walk out into the open, Tim picking up the disk, turning it back into a trumpet, putting it away. Kevin puts his trombone back onto his back, pulling out some papers. “So, we’ve gathered some intel about where Master Drew could be hiding out.” He looks up at you and Tim from his papers and maps, “It was kindof hard because of his many freshman girls, but I think we’ve finally pinpointed his base of operations.” “Just spit it out Kevin!” Tim says, looking out over the lake. “It appears that he’s stationed at… His house.” You shiver, feeling as if those words spelled out the doom of so many freshmen girls. It is finally time to capture Master Drew once and for all.

                The heat is on.


	3. Todd Clearwataro: Last Rep 「Dance of Vengeance」




End file.
